Dyskusja użytkownika:Guurahk
Witaj na Fanclub Bionicle wiki xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.--Aritika władca Guratti 12:28, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Siema!!!!D.O.M.I.nick 12:29, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Cześć--ZakochanyRahkshi 12:30, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) wyręczyłem cię i stworzyłem ci strone usera!!--Aritika władca Guratti 12:34, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Thx xD--ZakochanyRahkshi 12:36, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) x'DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD--Aritika władca Guratti 12:41, paź 31, 2009 (UTC)' ej jak tworzyć szablone???????????????????--Aritika władca Guratti 12:50, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) ja kopiuję xD. Szablonami zajmę się ja ok? To będzie taka fuszka na tej wikii xD--ZakochanyRahkshi 12:52, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) elo--Aritika władca Guratti 12:52, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Elo, Eo 3, 2, 0--ZakochanyRahkshi 12:53, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) kopjujesz z EB to ja też moge skopiować jakiś taki fajny szablon ale niewiem jak tworzyć strone z starym edytorem!--Aritika władca Guratti 12:54, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) ej one jakoś niedziałają!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 12:55, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Nic nie kopiuję z EB! Szablony kopiuję ze swojej wikii!--ZakochanyRahkshi 12:58, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) ej,wstawisz mi szablon opis postaci na moją stronę???--Aritika władca Guratti 13:03, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Pewnie! :D--ZakochanyRahkshi 13:08, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) o_OO nieudało się!!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:10, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) extra xDDDDDDD--Aritika władca Guratti 13:10, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) ej,wejdź na moją wiki-link na dyskusji amaka!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 07:59, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) Tak jak tworzący i disio!Ja,on,darnok niemamy!Tryna niema bo jak odszedł to mu zabrali!!Trzeba się dokogoś zgłośić lub poprostu opuścić tą wike!Aritika władca Guratti 14:50, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Zonk! Ale pech :( Ale EB nie opuścili to my też nie opuszczajmy (choć pozostaje jeszcze moja wikia...)--ZakochanyRahkshi 14:52, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) A wikia matuśka?I wikia Moja?--DARNOK 2 17:11, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Ja tej wiki nie opuszczę ! Zgłośmy się do wiki centralnej! D.O.M.I. nick 19:09, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) A masz nawijkę po Angielsku?--DARNOK 2 20:00, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Ja mam!!!--ZakochanyRahkshi 12:45, lis 4, 2009 (UTC) Oby się udało,mi też niechce się opuszczać tej wiki a potrzebujemy adminów.A i tak nieodpowiedzą bo dla EB nieodpowiedzieli to nam też--Aritika władca Guratti 09:23, lis 11, 2009 (UTC) Guurahk, pisałęs żeby nie edytować szablonów, sory nie zauważyłem. Ale ja chyba nadal będę go edytował, bo Tincera jakos długo tam nie wstawiałes. A może ja bym przejął nad nim odpowiedzialność a ty byś się zajął szablonem np. Lód (już ogień zrobiłes). O ile się zgodzisz, ja też mogę robić szablony do tego typu Vezok999 13:47, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Czyli planujesz zrobić tych 300 członków hordy? A jeżeli tak, to nie będziesz robił żadnych np. Skakdi, Makuta czy DH ? Vezok999 14:52, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Link do czego? Vezok999 18:20, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Bo kiedys nie spamował... http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Forum%3AGra_RPG - link o który prosiłes. PS: czego z Rp wiki przeżucilismy naszą rozmowę na fanclub : P ? Vezok999 18:33, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Erm...No i? Tylko Staff może mi coś zrobić. A ciebie wolę zaskoczyć. Nie dam ci bana bo nie mam powodu. Czy prosisz się o Ban? Nie. A MasturGormifan się prosił więc spełniam te obietnice jakie sobie ślubowałem: "Niszczyć n00bów." --DARNOK 2 11:34, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) A... W jakim czasie ta opowieść będzie się dziać (w sensie przed czy po WK). Vox22 10:18, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) OK. Zapisuję postać do opowieści - Xet - po wydostaniu sie z próżni przyłączył się do ciebie, Guurahk (nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby Xet zginął ;D) Lord Vox 09:13, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz co? Pytaj się na prywatnej wadomosci autorów mocków czy postaci, bo z tego co widzę t większosc tych co do nich pisałes to już jest nieaktywna Ten który wie o istnieniu ciała atmosferycznego, stanu nadciekłego, nadpłynnego kryształu, materi zdegenerowanej, plazmy neutronowej, materi silnie symetrycznej, materi słabo symetrycznej, plazmy kwarkowo-glukonowej, kondensacie fermionów, kondensacie Bossego-Einsteina oraz plazmy kwarkowej, czyli Vezok999 xD Ej, mam pytanie. Czy o Gurahku była już jakas opowiesć? Vezok999 19:18, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) O opowiesci przynajmniej ja wiedziałem : ) ale nie czytałem jeszcze bo nie miałem wtedy czasu, a poza tym poczekam żeby odrazu przeczytać 2 lub 3 rozdziały. O wystąpienie Guurahka pytałem bo chciałem cokolwiek o nim wiedzieć, bo nie mam o nim zielonego pojęcia. Żadnej histori jednak czytać nie będę, nie mam ani za bardzo czasu ani ochoty. A co do Władcw Cieni to chyba nie możesz liczyć na żadną moją postać, szczególnie na Florexa Vezok999 11:24, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Możesz już zmieniać na stronie głownej. Bo głosowanie wygrałeś. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 05:36, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Froster Froster gotowy! xDMantu7 18:10, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) Możesz się pytać nauczycielki w gimnazjum, ale ona nie będzie raczej tego wiedzieć, bo to jest no nie wiem jak to nazwać. Ja to wiem jako ciekawostka, nie wiem w większoci przypadków nawet czym się one charakteryzują, zwyjątkiem Ciała Bossego-Einsteina :D A jak nie wierzysz mi, to tu masz większosć opisaną http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stany_skupienia Ten który wie o istnieniu ciała atmosferycznego, stanu nadciekłego, nadpłynnego kryształu, materi zdegenerowanej, plazmy neutronowej, materi silnie symetrycznej, materi słabo symetrycznej, plazmy kwarkowo-glukonowej, kondensacie fermionów, kondensacie Bossego-Einsteina oraz plazmy kwarkowej, czyli Vezok999 xD Naucz się czytać wikipedie xD Ułatwię ci to i wkleję ci tu odpowiednie fragmęty. Kiedy je przeczytasz, możesz je usunąć, aby nie zajmowały ci dyskusji. PS: zajrzyj na Dyskusję TNL na EB Vezok999 17:31, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Głębsze spojrzenie na stany skupienia Nie każda zmiana wyglądu danej substancji musi od razu wiązać się z faktyczną zmianą fazy. Wiele substancji – zwłaszcza tych, które są mieszaninami różnych związków chemicznych – może występować naraz w dwóch lub więcej fazach. W substancjach takich występują wtedy tzw. domeny, czyli małe obszary różnych faz, które łącznie tworzą tzw. mikrostrukturę danej substancji. Zjawisko to występuje np. w szkle oraz w stopach metali, gdzie występują domeny fazy krystalicznej i fazy amorficznej. W fizyce przyjmuje się, że dana substancja istnieje w dwóch różnych fazach, gdy: * zmieniając ciśnienie lub temperaturę obserwuje się w pewnym momencie przemianę fazową; przemiana ta musi się wiązać z mierzalną skokową zmianą entropii układu, wskazującą na to, że doszło do zasadniczego jakościowego przeorganizowania się cząsteczek * ta sama substancja występująca naraz w dwóch fazach nie miesza się ze sobą, tworząc tzw. granicę międzyfazową. Aktualnie w fizyce przyjmuje się istnienie następujących faz: * fazy płynne – czyli takie, które płyną, gdy poddaje się je siłom ścinającym: ** plazma kwarkowa – hipotetyczny stan występujący, gdy ciśnienie jest na tyle duże, że w plazmie neutronowej przestają istnieć neutrony jako oddzielne cząstki, a zlewają się w jedno; stan ten występuje w gwiazdach dziwnych, są to gwiazdy o gęstości większej od gęstości gwiazdy neutronowej ** plazma neutronowa – jest to w zasadzie gaz, jednak składający się głównie z neutronów; z plazmy tej zbudowane są gwiazdy neutronowe ** plazma – jest to w zasadzie gaz, ale tworzony przez silnie zjonizowane atomy/cząsteczki oraz elektrony ; plazmę można wytwarzać w specjalnych urządzeniach, występuje ona także w jądrach większości gwiazd; w plazmie cząsteczki mają na tyle dużą energię, że zderzenia między cząsteczkami nie są sprężyste, dochodzi do wzbudzenia lub jonizacji cząsteczek; plazma przewodzi prąd elektryczny ** faza gazowa – całkowity brak organizacji – cząsteczki (lub atomy) mają pełną swobodę ruchu i nie występują między nimi żadne oddziaływania oprócz odpychania w momencie zderzeń i przyciągania grawitacyjnego (które jest istotne dla zachowania się dużych obszarów gazu w przestrzeniach międzygwiezdnych); energia cząsteczek nie jest zbyt duża i dlatego ich zderzenia są sprężyste; w gazie mogą występować przyciągania między cząsteczkami, lecz energia tych oddziaływań jest mniejsza od energii kinetycznej cząsteczek ** faza nadkrytyczna – powstająca po przekroczeniu ciśnienia i temperatury punktu krytycznego; faza ta posiada pośrednie własności między cieczą a gazem ** faza ciekła – istnieje przyciąganie międzycząsteczkowe powodujące, że cząsteczki pozostają blisko siebie, ale zachowują swobodę ruchu; oddziaływania te tworzą bliskozasięgowe i średniozasięgowe uporządkowanie w cieczy lub w roztworach, przykładowo – oddziaływania dipolowe (odpowiedzialne za hydratację jonów w roztworze), siły Van der Waalsa oraz wiązania wodorowe; istnienie tych oddziaływań powoduje powstawanie uporządkowanych struktur cząsteczek w cieczach, w szczególności w wodzie, bez nich nie mogłyby istnieć organizmy żywe *** faza ciekła izotropowa – w fazie tej nie występuje żadne dalekozasięgowe uporządkowanie cząsteczek (podobnie jak w gazach), choć mogą występować elementy uporządkowania krótkozasięgowego (w obrębie kilku – kilkunastu cząsteczek) *** faza nadciekła – różni się od zwykłej cieczy tym, że jej lepkość jest równa 0; fazę nadciekłą tworzą substancje, które są w stanie utworzyć kondensat Bosego-Einsteina lub kondensat fermionów *** ciekłe kryształy – są to wbrew nazwie ciecze, w których jednak istnieje częściowe dalekozasięgowe uporządkowanie cząsteczek; obecnie znanych jest kilkadziesiąt różnych faz ciekłokrystalicznych, które różnią rodzajem tego dalekozasięgowego uporządkowania * fazy stałe – czyli takie, które nie płyną, tzn. pod wpływem sił ścinających ulegają naprężeniom, a przy większych pękają lub płyną (plastyczne): ** faza krystaliczna – w fazie tej cząsteczki są "zablokowane" i tworzą trwałe sieci ** kryształy plastyczne – w fazie tej cząsteczki są również zablokowane, ale mogą rotować (obracać się) wokół własnych osi ** kryształy condis – w fazie tej cząsteczki nie mogą się przemieszczać, ale mogą zmieniać w dość szerokim zakresie swoją konformację ** faza amorficzna – w fazie tej cząsteczki nie tworzą sieci krystalicznej, ale oddziaływania między nimi są na tyle silne, że nie mogą się one swobodnie przemieszczać względem siebie; czasami fazę amorficzną nazywa się też "superlepką" cieczą lub cieczą "zamrożoną" Układy nadciekłe Układy nadciekłe należą do nietypowych stanów skupienia. Zbliżone są do zwykłych cieczy, ale ruchy atomów wykonywane są kolektywnie. Wykazują one zerową lepkość podczas przepływu, mogą wypełzać z naczynia po jego ściankach i wykazują ciekawe właściwości akustyczne. Obecnie znane są tylko dwa przykłady układów nadciekłych: Hel 4 w temperaturze poniżej 2,1768 K oraz Hel 3 o temperaturze poniżej 0,0026 K. ---- Spokojnie, spokojnie u mnie też jest wszystko normalnie. Ale nawet najmądrzejszy czowiek może czegos nie wiedzieć, a o Bossego-Einsteina tam akuraat nie pisze, ale jeżęli jest ci to aż tak bardzo do życia potrzebne (xD) to mogę ci przepisać kawałek z mojej książki: "Pojawia się on, kiedy schłodzimy pierwiastek do bardzo niskiej tem., zazwyczaj ułamek stopnia poniżej zera bezwzględnego (-273 stopnie Celcjusza, teoretyczna temp. w której nic się już nie rusza). Gdy do tego dojdzie, zaczynają się dziać naprawdę osobliwe rzeczy. Zachowanie normalnie obserwowalne jedynie na poziomie atomu mwystępują w skali wystarczająco duzej, by zauważyć je gołym okiem. Jesli np włożysz kondensat Bosego-Einsteina do zlewki, zapewniając wystarczająco nską temp., wydrapie się on po sciankach zlewki i opusci naczynie. . Jest to próba najwyraźniej daremna, zredukowania własnej energii (która już osiągnęła najniższy możliwy poziom). Einstein przewidział już istnienie kondensatu Bosego-Einsteina w 1925 roku, po przestudiuwaniu pracy Natha Bosego, ale stan ten wytworzono dopiero w 1995 roku. Amery. uczeni otrzymali za to Nagrodę Nobla w 2001 roku. Rękopis Einsteina odnaleziono na nowo w 2005 r. " Vezok999 17:47, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Lód Chodzi o szablon............Mantu7 17:50, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Upss, sorka, ale musiałem mieć na mysli cos innego i z tąd ten błąd :) I dodaj w autorach swój podpis Vezok999 12:06, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) No tak, kiedys też miałem ten problem. Są trzy możliwosci 1) Dostajesz prawa admina, (hura, już 9 :P ) 2) Znosimy zabezpieczenia Strony Głównej (i narażamy ją na spam) 3) Ktos inny przejmuje fuchę (i sprawiedliwe wybory szlak trafił) Wybieraj :P Vezok999 13:23, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Z pewnoscią gorszy od niektórych adminów nie będziesz :P Ja tylko dawałem przy każdym wady, bo popatrz, będzie adminów już conajmniej 2 razy więcej od userów. Jeżeli chcesz być adminem, to ptaj się innych czy się zgadzają Vezok999 14:21, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Tego nei powiedziałem, mówiłem tylko zę nowi admini są już w sumie zbędni. Chodzi mi o to, że nie dam admina, jeżeli większosć userów, a szczególnie adminów nie będzie za Vezok999 14:31, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Więc, z tego co wiem to twoja historia dzieje się w normalnym, nie alternatywnym wymiarze, tak? A czy nie uważesz że trochę za bardzo nadużywasz zwykłęj histori? Vezok999 12:09, maj 18, 2010 (UTC) Ekhem, dodanie paru nieznanych wysp, i kilku członkw organizacji rzeczywiscie nadużywa histrorię... Nioe umywa się to przecież do nic nienaruszającej histori pojazdu, którego wybuch zniszczył sporą częsć Bara Magna, lub do tego, że na Bara Magna wysłano agentów organizacji, którzy potem wrócili do wszechswiata Matoran. A sam wiesz, że były i większe naciągnięcia Vezok999 18:17, maj 18, 2010 (UTC) No tak, ale popatrz, używasz często istniejących miejsc, dodajesz do znanych nam już nowe postacie, które nie zawsze są postaciami typu "był jednym z Glatorian, zginął podczas wojny o rdzeń" Vezok999 13:40, maj 20, 2010 (UTC) Tak, i własnie o too mi codzi, żę dopisujesz znanym już postaciom wymyslone historie. Innych userów się nie czepiam, bo po co? Każdy z nich to ktos, kto odchodzi w ciągu około miesiąca po rejestracji, a reszta aktywnych userów, np ja czy Kopaka kożystamy z własnych miejsc i postaci, więc problemu nie ma ; ) Vezok999 17:41, maj 20, 2010 (UTC) Ja wiem że nie tylko my jestemy aktywni, ale co miałem zrobić 0_o? Wymieniać wszystkich userów ? Ale ja dlatego twoje komentuję, bo ty to dajesz do normalnego swiata, przecież używanie alternatywnego nie znaczy że on jest w jakikolwiek sposób jest gorszy Vezok999 11:59, maj 21, 2010 (UTC) No, mi się nie podoba. Ciekawi mnie co by było, gdyby teraz w jakims opowiadaniu był ciąg dalszy histori której ty dopisałes swój konic :P Vezok999 17:42, maj 21, 2010 (UTC)